


Do You Trust Me?

by cerebralCustodian, PlushRumps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Vibrators, floggers, plastic wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian/pseuds/cerebralCustodian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushRumps/pseuds/PlushRumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans up to nip at the base of your earfin and you bite your lip to hold back a moan, rocking your ass back against him.<br/>"i havve... an idea or twwo. do you trust me, cro?"<br/>-----<br/>Another shameless smut fic. Features dom!Eridan and sub!Cronus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Trust Me?

**Eridan Ampora/Cronus Ampora**

Shoutout to [cerebralCustodian](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebralCustodian) for editing this for me!

Kinks are in the tag list.

\----------

His arms wrap snugly around your waist, breath hot against your neck, teeth grazing your skin. His hand sneaks up your chest, rubbing and tweaking at your nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt. Your breath catches in your throat and he smirks against your skin, grinding gently against your ass. He leans up to nip at the base of your earfin and you bite your lip to hold back a moan, rocking your ass back against him.

"i havve... an idea or twwo. do you trust me, cro?" You whimper lowly as he runs his tongue along the base of your neck, hands dragging down your sides and stopping at your waist, claws pressing into your skin.

“I’m wvilling to try anythin’, you knowv that.” You feel Eridan move away from you but you know to remain still, a shiver running down your spine when you feel a collar being slipped around your neck, whimpering pathetically as he tightens it. He hooks his fingers in the back of the collar and tugs at it, dragging you to the bedroom, throwing you onto the bed. He shoves your face into the pillow, tugging your arms above your head before he flips you, the click of handcuffs binding your wrists as your back hits the bed.

You squirm and tug at your wrists, the handcuffs looped around the bedpost. He lifts your head gently and puts a blindfold on you, your eyes closing out of habit. You open your mouth and he puts a ball gag into it, fastening it tightly at the back. Once he finishes he gets off the bed and leaves the room, returning barely a moment later, fingertips brushing down your legs.

“lift your feet.” You’re a little confused at first but you do it anyway, lifting your legs for him. You feel him tuck something sticky – not unpleasantly so- between your legs, realization kicking in when you hear him begin to move it around your legs. Plastic wrap. You whimper low in your throat and you hear Eridan chuckle, slowly working his way up your legs, stopping at your thighs.

“you don’t need these boxers, right?” You shake your head, breath catching when his hand ghosts over your bulge, hair falling into your face. He falls silent for a moment, the sudden sound of scissors near your earfin making your pulse jump. You feel the cold metal press against the side of your thigh, your boxers slowly being cut away from you. You lift your hips and Eridan removes them, continuing to wrap you up.

He stops at the base of your neck, roughly tearing the edge of the plastic off the roll, moving off the bed once more. He remains off the bed, your bulge grinding needily against the plastic, occasional soft, lingering touches in seemingly random places making your pulse race. After what feels like an eternity of teasing he hooks one of his claws beneath a single plastic layer, slowly ripping it, taking his time in getting through the layers, a pert, violet-tinged nipple finally being exposed. You bite gently down on the gag and sigh softly as you feel something wet flicker against it, a soft suction being applied. You feel his teeth graze against it and you moan softly around the gag, shifting your hips. He pulls away and thumbs your nipple with one hand, deftly ripping the plastic covering the other, not caring for the small line of blood beading alone the edge. He gives it the same treatment as the last one, his other hand getting bored, roaming downwards.

He uses two fingers to poke a hole in the plastic just below your bulge before leaving you once more, a soft whine forcing its way from you. You jump when something plastic and cold is pushed in through the hole, long, thin and hard. Your bulge instinctively curls around it the object, the head of it resting at the entrance to your nook. You feel it move slightly and you moan quietly around the gag when the object starts to vibrate softly, the slight vibrations making you shiver. Eridan smirks, leaving the bed once more, returning to beside the bed once again.

“do you promise to behavve, cro? you knoww that daddy doesn’t like it wwhen you break the rules…” You feel something soft brush over your face, nodding with a whimper.

“wwas that a yes? I couldn't hear you.” You feel the air move near your face when he draws the object back, a sharp thwack landing on your stomach, a harsh cry escaping you as it stings at your plastic-covered skin. You whimper and squirm, another two whacks being given to you, your bulge twisting and curling needily around the vibrator. Eridan runs the flogger softly over your nipples and you inhale sharply, the material only leaving for a second before it comes back to you in a gentle whack, your nipple aching under his ministrations, cheeks violet, drool pooling in the corners of your mouth.

He continues to tease you with it for another minute or two before leaving you once again, the vibrator suddenly going up another two notches, the overwhelming feeling making you squirm, writhe, moan around your gag. In less than two minutes you’re crying out Eridan’s name from behind your gag, nook twitching, bulge throbbing as you spill your genetic material onto yourself, weakly rocking your hips up against the vibrator as you slowly come down from your orgasm. You hear Eridan laugh and he removes the vibrator, your blindfold being removed from your eyes with the younger standing before you, licking your genetic material off the vibrator.

He puts it off to the side, undoing your gag, kissing your forehead.

“howw wwas that?”


End file.
